One Drink
by Humanity Ceases To Amuse Me
Summary: It just happened. Puppyshipping. Yaoi. Lemon. Oneshot.


**Title: One Drink**

**Date: Wednesday, Octuber 29th 8:07PM**

**Pairing: Puppyshipping (Seto X Joey)**

**Fandom: Yu-gi-oh!**

**Word Count: 1,007**

**Status: I'm tired and bored. Enjoy this stuff...Please? Oh yeah I forgot the warnings.**

**Warning: Lemon, yaoi, thats it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

~ Rượu ~  
>Joey wiped the glass with his dirty rag. He looked around and saw nothing that interested him. It the usual Friday night. Teens witb fake IDs and men in their mid-thirties looking for a one-night stand. There were no new customers or party-goers.<p>

Until a presence filled the entire room. Everyone could feel it. It was way too hard to actually miss. He sweeped his eyes across the room yet again and this time finding a man with chestnut brown hair and the coldest set of cobalt eyes.

The man walked closer to Joey and set himself on a stoll by the bar. Joey unconciously walked near him and asked,"What do ya want?" He was honestly expecting a cliche line out of one of those romantic books he had read from his sister.

The man looked at him and kept his stare. Then he slowly said,"I'll take a bourbon on the rocks... And then you to take out."

"-ey! Hey! Are you there?" Joey snapped out of his daydreaming. He looked back at the man. "Oh yeah?" "I said I'll take a bourbon." Joey nervously laughed off his strange behavior abourbon." Joey nervously laughed off his strange behavior and got onto making the drinking.

He looked passed hia shoulder and asked,"What's your name man?" The man looked up and replied,"Seto. Seto Kaiba. What's yours?" "Eh, I'm just plain ol' Joey Wheeler. So why you here? You look too well off to actually be here," Joey asked.

"I'm just trying to get away from life," Seto said. Joey thought of something. It would have been risky, but it was worth a try. He grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him and his "friend" to a room in the back.

He locked the door behind him after oushing Seto onto the bed. "You want to try forgeting all about your life?" Joey said, licking his lips. Seto looked at him incredibly. Joey crawwled onto the bed, putting his hands onto the bulge that was sticking out on top on the psnts.

He unzipped the pair of pants and out came Seto's little friend, standing proud and just waiting to licked. And that's what Joey did. He started at the base and slowly moved up the shaft, encirculing the tip and putting the cock into his mouth.

Seto muffled his moan from the intense heat inside Joey's mouth. Joey sucked on the tip and moved lower, almost reaching the hilt of the penis. His tongue was heavenly to Seto. Always finding the right spots to lick and suck and grazing with the teeth only slightly.

Joey unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and underwear. He moved one of his hands to his enterance and plunged his fingers in, eliciting a moan from him. Which caused vibrations in his mouth that in turn gave more simulation to Seto.

He moved his fingers around and stretched, but they were suddenly removed, and longer fingers were inserted. Immediately hitting his prostate. He had to let the cock slip out of his mouth and he moaned loudly. He arched his back at the fingers went in deeper than his own did.

He ejaculated as they hit his prostate gland roughly. He was a hot mess. Spit sliding down his mouth, sweat coming from his crevices, and he had just come with his dick and hole dripping with sweet nectar.

Seto pulled him closer to his body, giving him a heated kiss. Joey was in a trance and did not notice the tip of something hot was going to enter. When Seto thrusted up, Joey was already out of breath.

With kissing the man in front of him and gasping from surprise from the sudden intrustion, he needed air right now or he would faint. He pushed away Seto, but unintentionally moved the cock that was in him around. He jolted from the pleasure. and Seto used this oppurtunity to move around and try to find the sweet spot from inside Joey.

"Nngh!" Seto had found it. He positioned himself to hit the prostate and prepared Joey by twisting his nipples. "N-No! St-!" Seto pounded upwards onto the spot. Eliciting heavenly moans from Joey.

He planted his lips onto the subtle nipple and sucked. Joey pressed yis hands onto his mouth. Sacrd of what he was going to say next. Seto forcefully grabbed Joey's hand and led it to where they were connected. "Feel this? This is where we aee together," Seto said, getting out of breath.

"N-No!" "What are you talking about? You were the one that came onto me,"Seto said. Joey had forgotten. He was right. He had come onto Seto. Why did he do it anyway? He would admit that he was bisexual, but he wasn't ever interested in a man this much.

It must be because he hadn't had enough fun lately. Yeah, that must be it. Then he was suddenly pulled out of his train of thought by a thrust from above. "Ahhn!" He moaned and held onto Seto. "I-I'm close!" Joey moaned breathlessly. "M-Me too..." Seto said, using the last of his strength to thrust into the soft flesh of Joey's insides. "I-I-I'm gonna...!"

_"Ahh!"_  
>~ Rượu ~<br>It was another boring Friday night. Nothing was intriguing tonight. Then the strong presense was back again. He looked up suddenly as Seto Kaiba seatted himself in front of Joey. "Hello there," he said, smirking. He looked towards Seto and gave a sinsister smile. "Why do I like you?" Seto looked up in surprise.

_"Maybe you could say I love you."_


End file.
